


hands too hungry

by hydrospanners



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Obligatory Honeymoon Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrospanners/pseuds/hydrospanners
Summary: If anyone in the galaxy deserves a vacation, it’s Nirea Velaran. Doc finally makes good on all those promises to give her one.





	hands too hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

He’s only halfway through the list of amenities when Doc finds himself backed against the wall, Rea’s mouth on his throat, her hands slipping under his shirt. **  
**

Not a patient woman, his wife.

“Easy there, gorgeous,” he laughs. “I still want to show you the shower. And the private beach.”

The noise she makes is almost a growl, but he can feel the smile on her lips despite the complaint. “Is this a honeymoon or a guided tour?”

“What’s your rush? We have the whole week.”

“I want you  _now_ ,” Rea whines, nipping at the skin just under his ear. “I wanted you on the shuttle–”

“There wasn’t even a door on the shuttle, beautiful.”

“–but I waited. I’ve been  _patient_.”

Doc raises his brows at her. It’s possible she doesn’t actually know what that word means. Not much of a reader, his wife. “Didn’t you hear the part about the shower? Or the private beach?”

“Not everyone has a shower fetish, Kimble.”

“But it’s real water,” he argues. “Just pouring out of the ceiling. Like bathing in a waterfall.”

“You’ve never actually bathed in a waterfall, have you?”

He hasn’t, but knowing Rea has–Well, there’s an image that’ll keep him warm at night. Something to get him through those times when she vanishes for days on end.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” She tilts her head back and groans, presenting him with another delicious visual he’s not sure he has the power to resist. “I’m standing right here! Would you stop fantasizing and–”

Doc kisses his wife, hungry and open-mouthed, just like she’s been begging him to since they got here. He’s been trying to wait, trying to show her all the little luxuries he worked his ass off to get for them, but he’s only a man and Rea–Well, she’s Rea.

Their kiss is long and thorough, and he only pulls away because she’s tugging at his shirt like if he doesn’t lose it soon, she might just tear it off. He appreciates the enthusiasm, but it’s hard enough protecting his wardrobe from blood and blaster holes. Having it torn from his body in a fit of passion is the last thing he needs. 

When she goes for his belt, he stills her hands. “Not too late for the beach, gorgeous. Did I mention it’s private?”

“I’m not fucking you on the sand.” Rea tears the belt free, dropping his pants in almost the same motion. “I hate sand. It’s coarse and rough–”

“Thought you liked rough,” he says. Pants, really. But her hands are on his skin and she’s got a leg hooked around his hip, grinding against him, and honestly he can’t be blamed for having no control of his own breathing right now.

“It gets  _everywhere_ ,” she complains. “You wanna fuck sandpaper, that’s your business–”

He pulls her into a sloppy kiss, almost embarrassing in its desperation. Wasn’t she the one begging for this? And why is he the only one undressed? These things always go sideways so fast. Damned irritating woman with her damned irritating Jedi powers. He’s sure that’s what it is, cause he never used to be like this. He used to be smooth. He used to have control.

Rea laughs into his mouth, pressing against him like she might get inside his skin if she just tries hard enough. It’s exquisite torture, having so much of her hot and firm against so much of him. He needs more skin, more contact, he needs her–He needs–

Doc groans, pulling back as much as he can stand. Rea whines at him, trying to chase him with her lips, but he slides his hands into her hair, scraping blunt nails against her scalp just the way she likes until the tensions start to bleed away, until her eyes flutter shut and her smile shifts from predatory to pleased. 

Not hard to distract, his wife.

She shivers beneath his hands, and Doc’s heart is still beating too fast, his breath still coming too quick, but now it won’t be over before it starts. Now they can take their time. He kisses her again, soft and languid, savoring the taste of wine and Telosian honey still lingering on her tongue.

“You know,” Rea whispers once they part for air, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Doc laughs in spite of the tightness in his chest. “Well that’s good to hear, beautiful, cause you’re stuck with me now. Seeger doesn’t do returns.”

“Mmm,” she hums as she presses her lips to his again for a brief, fond kiss. “How about the rest of that tour? My husband was saying something about a shower.”

“We’ll get there,” Doc promises, “but I think my wife would prefer to start with the bedroom.”

Rea answers with another kiss, and if this isn’t perfect, incandescent happiness, he doesn’t know what is.


End file.
